正樹くん、私の手を握ってください
Woohoo! Yet another ''one-shot from me! I've been obsessively watching Junjo Romantica (probably one of the most amazing yaoi series ever made) for several hours now, and decided to write a yaoi fanfic! This might be a tiny bit soppy, and will probably be a little kissy-kissy-love-love ^^' But, hey, I got the inspiration from Okane Ga Nai!, Junjo Romantica and Gravitation - so it makes sense. Oh, and the idea of how they meet in this fanfic came from Almost Crying (the sweetest, most adorable manga I've ever read X3) I thought I'd give Ankoku Kanon ♥ Kaoru Masaki a shot~! The title basically means "Masaki-kun, please hold my hand" (Stupid title, I know) I'm making loads of art of this pairing, so I'll hopefully add one or a few pictures soon ^^ (To be honest, I think I like Kanon-kun's yaoi pairings more than his straight pairings...) Aanyway~ Enjoy~! ---- "Hey, Ankoku-kuuuuun~" Endou started, a large awkward grin splashing across his face "What?" Kanon sighed, knowing Endou only ever used this tone when he wanted something "Can I, please....copy your homework~?" Endou asked, his grin widening "What? Hell no!" "But-but-but--" "But nothing! You've gotta start doing this on your own...surely your mum nags you?" Kanon asked, raising his arms and crossing them behind his head "Eh. I reckon Mum's pretty much given up on me" Endou laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Kanon shook his head, chuckling softly. The two rounded a corner, and crossed the road. "Do you think he's okay?" "He's not breathing!" "What should we do? We don't even know who he ''is!" Endou and Kanon looked at each other in surprise, as they heard hushed, panicked voices coming from the park. Endou looked worried. "Let's go check it out, sounds like someone's hurt" Kanon suggested, grabbing Endou's lower arm and dragging him into the park. They noticed about 5 kids crowding round the rose garden entrance. Kanon lead the way over to the group, dragging Endou behind him "Hey, hey, what's going on?" Kanon asked a tall boy, releasing a struggling Endou "When we came into the park, Miki-chan noticed this guy on the floor. There's blood all around him..I think he's dead" the boy answered, trembling very slightly. Kanon looked shocked and angry at the same time "And I'm guessing getting help ''didn't occur as an idea at the time?!" he yelled "Let me through..here, call an ambulance!" Kanon fished an expensive-looking iPhone out of his trouser pocket and threw it to Endou, pushing through the kids. When he got in front of them all, he saw the boy they were talking about. He was lay on his side, hands raised to cover his face and knees pulled up near his chest. His clothes were ripped and blood-stained, and his long-ish black hair was knotted and messy. Kanon realized with a jolt who it was. ''No way......Masaki-kun?!, ''he yelled in his head, kneeling down beside the boy. "Masaki? Masaki, can you hear me?" he called, pulling Masaki's hands away from his face gently. His pink-red eyes were slightly open, though he seemed almost hypnotized. He twitched slightly "Ka..non....kun...." Masaki muttered weakly "H....help....." He fainted. "Endou! Hurry up!" Kanon yelled, pulling Masaki gently into an easier position and supporting the boy's head with his arm. "The ambulance is on it's way" Endou replied, pushing his way through the growing group of people "Eh? Do you know this guy?" "I...guess you could say that.." Kanon murmured "He was my best friend as a kid, closer than a brother...he was with me during the Beginning of Hell, and lived in the Ochita Estate with me and Misaki-chan" "Ochita Misaki? Wasn't she the 'creepy' girl that dissappeared a couple years ago?" Endou questioned, scanning his memory "Yeah..Masaki-kun really liked her..." Kanon muttered this, almost jealously. Before Endou could say anything more, a car screeched up beside them. It was extremely regal-looking, coloured an amazing black. The front passenger door swung open, and a tall young man climbed out. He had shoulder-length, purple-grey hair, and oil-blue eyes. "I'm here on direct orders of Master Ochita to collect Ankoku Kanon and Kaoru Masaki" he said simply. "Ehh?! You mean you work for Misaki's dad?" Endou asked in amazement "You must be so rich!! Is this your car? How much--" "I'm here to pick up Kanon-sama and Masaki-san" the young man said "Run along, little boy" "No need to be so rude to him, Sakakira-san" Kanon sighed, gently lifting Masaki into his arms bridal-style "Let's go, Masaki-kun's in pain.." "As you wish" Sakakira replied, climbing back into the car. Kanon carried Masaki into the back seats. "See ya" he smiled at Endou, before closing the door and the car speeding off. "What..." Endou muttered "...Was ''that?!" "We're here, Kanon-sama" Sakakira called out. He opened the car door for Kanon and Masaki, bowing as Kanon carried Masaki towards the large, marble doors. "Thank you" Kanon thanked Sakakira tonelessly, smiling politely to a brunette young maid. "It's very nice to see you again, Ankoku-san" she smiled "You can take Kaoru-san up to the Bluebird Room. It's on the fourth floor, with the pale blue double-door" "Thanks, Sayo-chan" he smiled, climbing the stairs. When he finally reached the Bluebird Room, everything was lay out perfectly to Masaki's liking. Kanon imagined Misaki had given direct orders on how to set out the room. He pulled the duvet back on the bed, and gently lay Masaki down. Sighing inaudibly as Masaki whimpered in pain, he pulled the duvet back over him. "Do you have any regrets?" a voice asked from behind Kanon, making him jump. He breathed out when he realized it was just Misaki "Of course I do" he sighed, turning to face the apparently 'missing' girl. Her hair was wavy today, passing her shoulders in gorgeous, indigo strands. She wasn't wearing her eyepatch, so her aurora-like left eye was visible, contrasting amazingly with her crimson right eye. She was dressed in a very short, spaghetti-strapped black nightdress with red bows decorating it. "You think this is your fault?" Misaki asked, perching herself on the edge of the bed next to Masaki's legs "Yes" Kanon answered simply "It's my fault Masaki-kun got injured, it's my fault you got killed, it's my fault everyone was attacked" "My murder was my own fault. And Masaki-kun was perfectly fine. It was ''you ''that got hurt most of all" Misaki replied "Pardon my logic, but if you ask me - ''getting brutally murdered ''is worse than getting hurt" Kanon shook his head in slight disbelief at Misaki's way of thinking. "I died, though." Misaki replied "I didn't have to deal with pain for so long, nor did it have effect on my mind or psychological abilities" "Are you implying that it drove me insane?" Kanon asked, raising an eyebrow "No, nonononooo.....yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" Misaki admitted "Remind me why I came to work here of all places" Kanon sighed, pushing Misaki out of the door, and locking it. He turned back to Masaki, sighing at his pale, lifeless face. "I want you back..." he muttered, tears rolling suddenly down his cheeks "I want the idiot I fell in love with back...." "Fell in love with?" Kanon jumped, suddenly noticing that Masaki was awake. And he had heard what he had said. "U-um! I--" Kanon started, but Masaki was smiling "Did you really fall in love with me, Kanon-kun?" Masaki asked, chuckling at Kanon's embarrased expression. "I...I...um...maybe?" Kanon offered, averting his eyes awkwardly and trying to stop blushing. (Still unfinished~ It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 00:38, November 3, 2012 (UTC) )